


Прости forever

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если мечты Чарльза о раскаянии Эрика сбудутся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости forever

**Author's Note:**

> Беспощадный стёб над чериковыми штампами. Фанатам и фанатикам пейринга читать с осторожностью.

В саду особняка Ксавьера стоял чудесный летний день. Ярко светило солнце, в листве деревьев весело пели птицы, и с их беззаботным щебетом сливались звонкие голоса играющих в саду детей. Сам профессор сидел на цветущей лужайке в своём кресле и с гордостью любовался своими питомцами. Убаюканный их гомоном, он незаметно задремал.

Его разбудил шорох травы под чужими шагами. Чёрная тень упала на лицо Чарльза, и, открыв глаза, он с ужасом увидел возвышавшегося над собой заклятого врага — Магнето.

— Эрик, нет! — только и успел воскликнуть профессор, как вдруг произошло нечто совершенно невероятное.

— Чарльз, я... Я пришёл сказать, что был неправ, когда говорил, что мир — это не для меня. Ты — мой мир! — и мастер магнетизма, сорвав с себя шлем и швырнув его к неподвижным ногам Чарльза, рухнул перед креслом на колени.

— Эрик, что ты делаешь?! - ахнул Ксавьер.

— Я так раскаиваюсь в своей глупости, я же думал, что мне никто не нужен! Я не могу жить без тебя... — властный мужественный голос Магнето прервался рыданиями, и он уткнулся своим красивым нордическим лицом в парализованные колени друга.

— Эрик, я тоже скучал по тебе, — растерянно пробормотал профессор, — но мне, право, неловко... Встань, пожалуйста. 

— О нет, не прогоняй меня! — Слёзы неудержимо текли из густо обрамлённых изогнутыми тёмными ресницами глаз, в которых хмурая серость грозовой тучи смешивалась с малахитовой зеленью весенней листвы.

— Я вовсе не прогоняю тебя, — Чарльз нежно погладил своими тонкими изящными пальцами волосы друга, — я просто не хочу, чтобы ты стоял передо мной на коленях.

— Неужели ты никогда меня не простишь?! Ты, который искал надежду, когда её уже не оставалось? Ты искал её не напрасно! 

— Я давно простил тебя, друг мой, но не хотел бы ты поговорить как-нибудь иначе? Ты мне уже все брюки слезами промочил.

— Я так мало для тебя значу? — всхлипывал Магнето. — Меньше, чем какие-то несчастные штаны? Да, я бесконечно виноват перед тобой...

— Господи, Эрик, я совсем не это имел в виду! — перебил профессор. — Я только хотел сказать, что мне неудобно...

— Тебе неприятно видеть меня, быть рядом со мной? Как я могу искупить всю ту боль, что причинил тебе, единственному близкому человеку, который у меня оставался?

— Да нет же, я просил тебя перестать...

— Ты не веришь мне?! — ещё сильнее разрыдался Леншерр. — Да, я бросил тебя, отнял всё самое дорогое, что у тебя было...

— Я верю тебе, — простонал Чарльз. — Ну хорошо, продолжай, раз тебе так лучше.

— Мне не будет лучше, пока ты ты не простишь меня, — причитал Эрик. — Твой свет рассеял мрак в моей душе, а я, неблагодарный, оттолкнул твою руку помощи... Почему ты молчишь, Чарльз? Не хочешь со мной разговаривать?

— Я молчу, потому что слушаю тебя.

— Ты так добр... А я считал тебя жалким идеалистом, золотым мальчиком, не знающим жизни. Прости меня, прости!

— Я уже не сержусь на тебя, друг мой. Послушай...

— Ты всегда был таким терпеливым, таким заботливым, таким внимательным! Ты помог мне познать себя, раскрыть свою силу, приютил меня в своём доме, единственном доме, который у меня когда-либо был...

— Я всегда рад видеть тебя в этом доме, Эрик, — Ксавьер осторожно попытался разжать сильные руки Магнето, крепко обнимавшие его колени. — Отчего бы тебе не пойти туда?

— Не уходи, Чарльз, не бросай меня! — взвыл Леншерр. — Я ничто без тебя, в моей душе пустота. Позволь хотя бы...

— Ладно, — обречённо вздохнул профессор, — я здесь, с тобой.

***  
День клонился к вечеру. Потянуло прохладой. Чарльз поёжился.

— Эрик, может быть, мы всё-таки пойдём в дом? Мне холодно.

— Почему ты так холоден со мной? Не отвергай мою любовь! Да, я люблю тебя, люблю с самого дня нашей встречи. Но я боялся признаться, боялся своих чувств, ведь я потерял всех близких. И боялся, что ты, такой чистый и светлый, не ответишь взаимностью мне, закореневшему в насилии.

— Я не отвергаю тебя, ты мне тоже очень дорог, — устало сказал Ксавьер. Некоторое время он терпеливо выслушивал излияния друга, потом снова заёрзал в кресле.

— Не хочу прерывать тебя, друг мой, но я проголодался. Как насчёт обеда?

— Неужели мои чувства ничего для тебя не значат? Если бы только я признался раньше! Сколько времени мы потеряли, и всё из-за меня. Если бы я не считал любовь слабостью... — и вновь потянулись бесконечные извинения и признания в любви, перемежающиеся рыданиями.

Наконец Чарльз решительно отодвинул своё кресло.

— Прости, Эрик, но мне нужно в туалет.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе на меня насрать? — поражённо ахнул Магнето, и страдание отразилось в мужественных чертах его лица. — Когда в Майами ты, рискуя жизнью ради незнакомца, бросился за мной в ледяную воду...

— Я уже начинаю жалеть об этом! — не выдержал профессор. — Сколько раз тебе можно повторять, что я не сержусь?

— Неужели ты мне не веришь? Что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня?

— Прекратить доставать меня своими чёртовыми извинениями! — взорвался Ксавьер. — Пошёл ты, Эрик! — заорал он изо всех сил и...

...и открыл глаза. Всё было как прежде: лужайка, солнце, играющие дети, — кроме Магнето.

Приснилось, с облегчением подумал Чарльз и, ещё не веря своей удаче, принялся оглядываться по сторонам, желая убедиться, что визит старого друга ему и в самом деле приснился. И тут на лужайку выскочил взволнованный Циклоп.

— Профессор, уходите скорее в дом! На нас нападает Братство!

— Эрик тоже здесь? Тоже нападает?

— Куда ж без него, — устало махнул рукой Скотт.

— Слава богу, — с облегчением вздохнул Ксавьер.

— Эээ... что вы сказали? — обалдело спросил командир Икс-менов.

— Слава богу, что нападает, — повторил профессор. — А то я уж испугался, что он раскаялся и пришёл просить прощения.

— Раскаялся? — брови Саммерса выползли из-под визира, двинулись вверх по лбу и, наверное, достигли бы затылка, если бы не упёрлись в волосы.

— Или признаться в любви.

— Ыыы... — только и смог промычать Циклоп, оттого что его челюсть отвалилась до стоячего воротника икс-меновской униформы.

— Не обращай внимания, Скотт, — Ксавьер овладел собой. — Я тут задремал, и мне приснился кошмар. Собирай команду и готовься отразить нападение, а я отведу детей в дом.

— Аа, — утвердительно промычал Саммерс, так и не вернув способность к членораздельной речи, и скрылся за дверью особняка.

За оградой что-то грохотало и взрывалось, земля дрожала и с деревьев сыпались листья, но всё это было не впервой. Привычные к тревогам ученики бойко порысили в убежище, стараясь не обгонять коляску профессора, на ходу переговариваясь:

— Супер, опять уроков не будет!

— Вот бы в кухню попало, как в прошлый раз. Чтоб вместо супа — бутерброды.

— Лучше в спортзал.

— Жалко, до Опасной комнаты не достать.

— Крутой чувак этот Магнето!

— Профессор сказал, что в нём есть добро и он может раскаяться.

— Не надо, чтоб раскаялся — с кем тогда воевать?

— Тихо ты, профессор услышит.

Чарльз Ксавьер, конечно, слышал разговоры учеников. Но в этот раз он почему-то не одёргивал подопечных.


End file.
